Talk:Godzilla/@comment-25182985-20150613001245
You guys wanna know how powerful Godzilla truly is composite? Well he's a MFTL Solar System Buster. His feats include regenerating from a beating heart (though it might have taken decades), swimming through magma in the earth's core, survived an asteroid point blank range and didn't even have a scratch, survived an asteroid point blank range that caused the permian extinction, matched Thor in strength, Thor comparing him to the Midgird Serpent (Who can wrap itself around the earth) and saying he may have more fury, the combined efforts of The Avengers and FF did nothing but piss Godzilla off, survived and escaped a man-made "black hole", threw a 30,000 ton Kumonga into the horizon, lifted and threw a 100,000 ton Keizer Ghidorah high into the air, defeated more than 10 monsters in GFW, battled Rodan for 12 hours, lived in a volcano for half a decade, fought Battra and while fighting caused a fissure between the Philippine and Eurasian land plates to open up, walks through military firepower like it's nothing without even a scrath, survived the absolute zero cannon and survived Bikini Atoll. There also happens to be Godzilla manga's where he's portrayed as a casual planet buster, and was able to lift a 200,000 ton Biollante out of the ground with ease. All I can really think of feats for Big G. Oh and P.S.: He defeated The Hulk without even breaking a sweat. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/12/123441/3676708-3498973-2863627-page12%2B(1).jpg And here's more too. Despite what his enormous size would imply, Godzilla actually has MFTL reflexes: >He is able to shoot down Gigan, who crossed a galaxy in moments: 5:08 to 5:22 for exposition 13:30 to 14:00 for the feat http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xqi09b ... part-3_fun The nearest galaxy to us is 25,000 lightyears away, making Gigan hundres of million of times (if not even more) of the speed of light: http://www.universetoday.com/21914/the- ... milky-way/ In order to cross 1 lightyear in an hour you need to be at least 8760* the speed of light, to cross 25,000 lightyears in an hour you would need to be at least 219,000,000* the speed of light and that's still an insane lowball for calculating Gigan's speed. Yet Godzilla can shoot down Gigan no problem. >Can react to and fire at Thor: http://media.animevice.com/uploads/3/37 ... 3159bg.jpg Thor using the speed of Mjolnir to fly, but just how fast can he go? Well.... http://i.imgur.com/OX6ks.jpg Thor threw his hammer to the furthest reaches of the galaxy and back within 60 seconds. How do we know that this took place within 60 seconds? Well, it's because this was back when Thor could not go more than 60 seconds without his hammer before transforming back into Donald Blake. "The distance between the sun and the center of the galaxy is 27,200 light-years. The diameter of the galaxy is typically listed as 100,000 light-years. So the farthest point would be the sun's distance to the galactic center + the radius of the galaxy, which is 77,200 light-years. Since the hammer went there and back, we have to double this, to 154,400 light-years. Traveling this distance in 60 seconds equals a speed of 81,152,640,000c." Thor also has planetary lifting strength based on the Midgard Serpent feat: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/ori ... h31327.jpg http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/sca ... small2.jpg http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/sca ... small3.jpg In fact, he has higher: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/sca ... ngth25.jpg >Ghidorah has absorbed entire planets to power himself, yet Godzilla beats him every time. http://image.wikifoundry.com/image/3/-a ... 9696/GW430 Proof that Godzilla planets in the same era of movies are "alive" and have life force energy: 135 00:22:01,820 --> 00:22:03,510 We are the Cosmos. 136 00:22:04,480 --> 00:22:05,470 Cosmos? 137 00:22:08,190 --> 00:22:10,090 Are you... from space? 138 00:22:10,590 --> 00:22:14,790 We are all pieces placed on this earth to keep it in harmony. 139 00:22:16,030 --> 00:22:21,430 Twelve thousand years ago, we Cosmos knew Mothra as the protector of the earth. 140 00:22:21,770 --> 00:22:26,170 We had no hatred or war. We lived in perfect harmony. 141 00:22:26,570 --> 00:22:31,840 But then, a group of scientists created twelve machines... 142 00:22:32,080 --> 00:22:34,450 ...designed to drain the life force of the earth. 143 00:22:34,950 --> 00:22:35,880 The earth's life force? 144 00:22:36,550 --> 00:22:39,180 The earth had no choice but to protect itself. 145 00:22:40,190 --> 00:22:44,090 It did something to stop the machines? 146 00:22:44,620 --> 00:22:45,560 Yes... 147 00:22:45,690 --> 00:22:48,350 It gave birth to a black Mothra. 148 00:22:49,630 --> 00:22:50,860 A black Mothra? 149 00:22:51,160 --> 00:22:52,430 It was Battra... Ghidorah can even absorb the energy of entire stars: http://i.imgur.com/QWndxSR.jpg >Tanking the Permian Extinction meteor to the back of the head in the Godzilla 2014 prequel comic: http://i.imgur.com/ALwpTGr.jpg http://i.imgur.com/ALwpTGr.jpg http://i.imgur.com/ALwpTGr.jpg This is the devastation that it caused: http://science.nationalgeographic.com/s ... xtinction/ >Godzilla reacts to and destroys an upgraded version of Gorath: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UGKbfdUAa3Y The original is 6000* as dense and has 6000* the gravity of the earth, giving it the gravitational binding energy of a star: http://www.narutoforums.com/blog.php?…@ Also notice that Godzilla fully charges his blast and reacts to it as it enters earth's atmosphere, which is notable because Gorath is MFTL (Couldn't find the clip online but X basically summons the meteor and then it zips across planets at insane speeds and the demonstration shows it going across the solar system to hit earth within seconds.) http://i.imgur.com/p9xXCSd.jpg >Godzilla can regenerate a missing brain within seconds and can regenerate from a beating heart. Here he is regenerating form being sliced in half the same instant Destoroyah's blade cuts through him: http://image.wikifoundry.com/image/1/SW ... OYVQ532833 >In GMK he can also absorb souls, such as the 3 guardian monsters. >Godzilla tanked absolute zero ice from Kiryu: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I8K7fyeoTUM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cpRNnsmEWZA >He completely annihilated Space Godzilla with the spiral ray, the same Space Godzilla who absorbed a supernova, and endured a black hole + white hole combo while he was merely a single Godzilla cell, not to mentioned was destroying planets on his way to earth and wasn't even at full power at that time. This puts SpaceGodzilla at Solar System level as well. http://i.imgur.com/zdRbaWJ.jpg http://i.imgur.com/8Vs2r7S.jpg He can also dodge Space Godzilla's crystals, which shoot faster than Space Godzilla's own travel speed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIAmj14_tE0 Space Godzilla travelling at MFTL speeds from outside of the Milky Way galaxy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SIAmj14_tE0 Godzilla reacting to Space Godzilla's crystals and converting them into energy: http://i.imgur.com/pG7IcNh.jpg Mind control also failed against Godzilla in VS Space Godzilla. Mind control also failed against Godzilla in VS Space Godzilla. >His red atomic spiral ray coovers half the planet after it kills Keizer Ghidorah: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H0qhL13rpIY >Literally stomping Hulk: http://i.imgur.com/RgupZ3c.jpg >Burning Godzilla's energy, upon release, would of been the biggest burst of energy ever observed in the universe, which could potentially mean it was stronger than any gamma ray burst which would put it at galaxy level: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Af0hXZoHddk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMHJPw6Q5tc His son actually absorbed the energy as a permanent powerup at the end of VS Destoroyah, yet Final Wars Godzilla is still considered the god of Toho kaiju: http://i.imgur.com/6mGHUoK.png It makes sense considering that Keizer Godzilla has infinite power. He has transcendent homo superior physiology, durability bypassing spatial manipulation, unlimited stamina and perfect regen, can somehow augment his power as high as he needs it, etc.